legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Csk5/Ideas for Super-Pivate server.
I'll finish issues on my "Earth Gauntlet and Fire Temple" and "Wiki LU server. What to do and more." blogs soon, but for now, we need to figure out ways to keep this new LU server super secret, or legal, and what to work on first. VALIANT GEAR AND EXTRA MISSIONS FOR OLDER WORLDS; OPEN FROSTBURGH The name says it all. As a first project for the Server we need to add the Valiant Gear and more missions to older worlds, plus open Frostburgh for a month to catch up with older plans. This would be great to start on, because even though it's kind of a small update, we can spend time learning the language. And get it done in about the same amount of time it takes a world to be released. There will probably be a few bugs and we can surely fix those later on, but for then we just need to learn. PROPERTIES We need to reopen properties in a different program, without needing to send it to a Lego computer for rendering. More learning here. EARTH GAUNTLET We'll probably have to spend 2 to 3 months on this, depending on amount of workers. All we need is the launchpad, world, enemies, missions and acheivements, models and vendors, ect... it sounds like a lot when one thinks about it, but the task program is easier to sort out priorities and note finished stuff. LEVELS 45-55 With all the missions in the game up until now, it is sooo needed. Two new rewards, also. NEW PURPOSES FOR PETS Okay, first: get rid of membership pets. Those things were useless. Second: add more uses to pets! Seriously, all they do is follow you around and consume imagination. Sure they can work bouncers, but they need a greater purpose. So, I've worked out a new pet system to keep things interesting. Look below: Each pet for a certain world is granted a level. Avant Gardens = 2. Nimbus Station = 2. Pet Cove = 2. Gnarled Forest = 3. Forbidden Valley = 4. Crux Prime = 5. Nexus Tower = 5. Frostburgh = 3. Ninjago = 6. Each world has special bonus areas, accessible only by a higher-leveled pet. This brings people to use pets more. Also, dog-pets can now dig up bones. Pets with higher levels can help out on the battlefield and have health. When health is gone, they rest in your inventory for a period of time before coming back out. CROCADILE EGG AND FIRE TEMPLE The Fire Temple will be the last Ninjago world/area, complete with a Boss Battle Instance for Garmadon, and new Shadow Ninja enemies. The Underhand will appear here, with Skeletons in the Forest of Tranquility (which surrounds the Fire Temple) and Serpentine lurking around on the rocks near the lava moat. Since we've removed the membership pets, the crocadile egg should be changed too. Instead of the classic croc appearing, it's the pet croc, but it goes away after a limited time like before. Player can also have their crocodile pet out at the same time. That's all I've planned for now. BRB with more planning and legability section. Category:Blog posts